Conchita
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: Ahí estas... o lo que queda de ti. Dejaste atras todo lo que pudiste ser, toda la gloria que te esperaba... pero por un mal que desde tu nacimiento que aquejó, de aquella enfermedad que se convirtio en pecado... causaste tu propia muerte.


Conchita

Ahí estas, abatida, abandonada, olvidada por todos aquellos que te juraron lealtad eterna en algún momento de la vida, mutilada, muerta. Eres el reflejo de la autodestrucción, de una persona que llegó a tenerlo todo a pesar de las adversidades, de alguien que fue hábil en negocios y cuestiones diplomáticas, de una mujer que podía ser tratada como una reina aunque no fuera ni siquiera de familia noble. El recuerdo de alguien que pudo llegar a ser grande pero, que por sus adicciones y pecados, cavó su propia tumba.

¿Quién diría que tú, una joven desconocida que llegó de la nada, rescataría a una región que durante años había sido víctima de criminales tan viles como asesinos a sangre fría y violadores de caminos? No tenías más de quince años cuando llegaste a las desoladas tierras de Sia, una región casi deshabitada, refugio de criminales. Entonces, acompañada por dos fieles sirvientes y un pequeño grupo de soldados, atrapaste a todos aquellos que se dedicaban a ir en contra de la ley y la dignidad de las personas que viajaban. Nadie supo de nuevo, ni nunca se sabrá, que les paso a todos aquellos hombres… y los que llegaron a saberlo, jamás lo olvidaron.

Pero a nadie le importaba lo que tenías en mente; los pueblerinos te lo agradecieron, los mercaderes estaban felices, y el monarca de aquel reino tan cercano a Sia vio en ti a un potencial aliado. En poco tiempo, te ganaste su cariño, su aprecio y su confianza. Él no sabía nada de ti, como todo aquel en el pueblo del cual te convertiste en la gobernadora; no por tus méritos ni habilidades para dirigir a un pueblo, fue el dinero que tenías desde un principio el que te otorgó aquel puesto tan prestigioso; pero eso no importaba, tus acciones para liberar a Sia del crimen y el orden que habías establecido entre sus habitantes le bastaron para buscar una alianza contigo, misma que fue un beneficio para ambos.

Y todo parecía prosperar, lo que parecía ser una villa en ruinas a punto de caerse en pedazos, cambió paulatinamente gracias a tus políticas y apoyos. No sólo se construyó el palacio donde habitaste hasta tu último día, los caminos de tierra suelta fueron empedrados, las dañadas casas y los destartalados edificios fueron renovados de tal manera que daban la impresión de estar recién construidos. Las posadas para los viajeros y mercaderes, el impulso al mercado y la creación de trabajos fueron otros de tus puntos fuertes, quizá los que más te favorecieron por un largo tiempo. Llevaste a Sia de ser una tierra de nadie, a una de las urbes más importantes para el comercio entre los reinos. Tus gobernados estaban felices, el rey estaba satisfecho.

Pero ni uno solo de tus súbditos, ni los reyes de los reinos vecinos, nadie que viviera fuera de tu palacio conocía la verdad que ocultabas detrás de esos muros oscuros. Ni siquiera confiabas a tus empleados el conocimiento de los atroces actos que se cometían día tras día, únicamente lo sabían los que estaban involucrados en tus encargos: dos sirvientes y un chef. Nadie más.

Incontables fueron los rumores que se contaban sobre ti, y bien consiente estabas de ello; nada se escapaba de ti ni de tus guardias. Debido a esto, aquellas historias que hablan mal de tu persona fueron calladas rápidamente; no lograron extenderse más allá de un grupo de veinte personas. Tal vez esto favoreció a la muerte del rey.

Habían pasado cinco años, ya te habías hecho de una gran fortuna por llevar el control de Sia, ganaste la confianza del rey. Lo tenías todo. Cuanto una persona podía desear: dinero, tierras, fama, poder; cosas que uno obtiene solo por nacimiento o tras varios años de trabajo duro, pero tú, una completa desconocida, lograste estar en la cima del mundo en tan solo cinco cortos años.

Y el infierno comenzó a arder para ti.

Comenzó aquel día en que el rey llegó a tu palacio; le habías invitado a comer para celebrar el quinto aniversario de su alianza y la prosperidad de ambos pueblos, la capital y Sia. Pero en verdad, tus intenciones no eran para nada amistosas; esperabas el momento apropiado para atacar, para poder saciar tu enfermizo gusto.

Primer error.

Todo parecía estar bien con el rey, charlaban como buenos amigos, discutían de asuntos económicos y mercantiles, compartían ideas y reían. Reían por todo mientras compartían una botella de vino. Pero fallaste a la hora de la cena, lo que debía ser tu momento clave. No sólo el comedor era inundado por un repugnante aroma putrefacto; había manchas de sangre por todo el suelo, igual que en las ropas de los sirvientes y del mismo cocinero. Pero lo peor fue, sin duda alguna, lo que ofreciste de comer al monarca. Aquellos platillos solo podían describirse como repulsivos, horrendos, fétidos. Viseras crudas de animales, ojos humanos, sangre que aún estaba caliente, verduras descompuestas, todo esto era servido en los finos platos de porcelana. Un espectáculo tan horrendo de ver, que tu huésped, el poderoso monarca, no pudo soportar siquiera verlo. ¡Imagino su expresión y pensamientos al verte devorar como un animal salvaje semejante desfile de alimentos monstruosos! Me dan escalofríos tan solo de recordar el menú de aquella ocasión, y nauseas al imaginarme la escena; así que me es imposible adivinar qué sintió aquel rey que no solo vio lo que hiciste, lo vivió. Y tal fue el impacto, que nunca más pudo volver a hablar en los pocos meses de vida que le quedaron después de su encuentro.

La caída se acercaba.

Como era de esperarse, tal espectáculo ante el rey y su estado de salud no pasaron desapercibidos, en poco tiempo, toda la gente de Sia comenzó a preguntarse qué había ocurrido en el encuentro que mantuviste con el rey. Y los rumores comenzaron a esparcirse de nuevo, pero ahora, con una fuerza mayor que no permitía callarles pronto.

Segundo error.

Tal vez por la inexperiencia, tal vez por la desesperación, o más bien para satisfacer tu enfermo apetito, no fuiste capaz de encontrar una forma de parar los rumores y chismes que circulaban alrededor de tu persona. Justificarles sólo con palabras sin sentido por parte de los pueblerinos parecía ser suficiente en el extranjero, pero dentro de Sia no era suficiente. ¿Y cuál fue tu gran solución? Recurrir a raptos, a desaparecer a todo aquel que contara los rumores de tu persona.

¿Qué tanto miedo tenías de que se supiera la verdad? ¿Tanto temías perder esa vida de lujos que formaste a causa de tu retorcido gusto? Desde que naciste fuiste marcada por un pecado, mismo que llevaste a los extremos. No dejabas de comer en abundantes cantidades. Fueran dulces, sopas, carnes, vegetales, no importaba que, no parabas de comer. Siempre pedias más y más, con gritos ensordecedores que inundaban el palacio de tus padres y, después, el tuyo propio.

Ah, pero la simple comida no bastaba. Tan empeñada a comer te sentías, que no bastaba con los manjares que tu cocinero preparaba a diario cada hora, diciendo que estabas harta de lo mismo todos los días, comenzaste a pedir más variantes. Primero, mandabas traer nuevos ingredientes que no se encontraban en la región, querías nuevos platillos de todas partes de mundo; al aburrirte, querías nuevos inventos de tu cocinero, no importando que fuesen mezclas extrañas que resultaran en sabores horribles, eso querías en tu plato; más tarde, pidiendo que dejara quemar la comida, que se te sirvieran las cosas crudas o descompuestas. Decías, pues, querer conocer todos los sabores del mundo. Incluyendo el de tu misma raza.

Tercer error.

El gusto enfermo por la carne humana.

¿Cuánto tiempo luchaste contra esto? ¿O era que no tenías intenciones por combatirlo? Eso explicaría la desaparición de los criminales de Sia, las pérdidas de los pueblerinos, tu extraño trato con el rey, tus comentarios extraños cuando conocías a las personas. Aun lo recuerdo.

Fue en una fiesta del nuevo rey. El hijo del hombre que habías matado por semejante espectáculo tomó su lugar al mando del reino; y tú, aprovechaste su desconocimiento del incidente para ganarte su confianza; igual que antes, te volviste su aliada. Esa noche compartimos la mesa; me saludaste diciendo que era un "delicioso placer" conocerme, caro que yo estaba al tanto de los rumores. Y así continuaste toda la fiesta, hablando de comidas extrañas, mencionando que tan deliciosos eran los demás invitados, soldados y sirvientes, y pidiendo platillos que resultaban repugnantes para todos los presentes pero que igual, comías con gran gusto. Esa velada me fue interesante, diferente, pero temible y desagradable para mí; tan solo verte comer de esa forma semejantes platillos que sólo una bestia devoraría, me intrigaba tanto hasta el punto de olvidarme por completo del motivo de aquella fiesta.

Después de esa noche, no volví a tener noticias tuyas, hasta ahora.

Al visitar tu palacio me di cuenta de tus últimas fechorías, todas para satisfacer tu horrible apetito. Dejaste morir a tu pueblo; Sia de nuevo se derrumbó sobre sus cimientos por tus caprichos, las enormes ansias por descubrir todos los sabores del mundo, por tener siempre comida en tu plato, acabaron con tus recursos económicos y los de tu pueblo, que para huir de tu feroz apetito y salvajes sirvientes, se vieron forzados a abandonar sus hogares y mudarse a otros reinos. Sia moría de nuevo, quedando reducido a un devastado pueblo fantasma. Esa, fue la tercera acción tuya que me asustó.

También me entere, explorando tu palacio, que por fin pudiste probar la carne real que tanto deseabas. ¿Qué persona tan enferma eras, que guardaste como trofeos las ropas de tus víctimas? Después de varios años, lograste atrapar a los reyes con los que mantenías alianza y los usaste como alimento. No cabía duda, esas eran ropas que les conocía, y los anillos que estaban junto a las prendas tenían grabado el escudo de armas de aquella noble familia. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó mi atención, fue el pequeño maniquí que estaba entre ambos. Escrito con sangre seca, decía: "para la princesa". Esa, fue la segunda acción tuya que me asustó.

Pero la primera, la que me ha llevado al horror y aun no logro comprender, es la que vi al llegar a tu comedor; aquella que solo puede describirse como la autodestrucción en su máxima expresión. Aquello que encontré, solo eran los restos de la persona que habías sido. Vacío total, con un aroma putrefacto dentro del palacio. Los huesos aun ensangrentados de un cocinero yacían al pie de la gran mesa del comedor, sin un solo resto de cabello o piel. Poco más adelante, debajo de una detallada silla negra donde solías acomodarte, dejaste tendido el uniforme de un sirviente; su saco y pantalones estaban llenos de manchas rojas, sus huesos aún tenían carne cubriéndoles y mechones de cabello estaban regados debajo de los restos. Sobre la mesa, yacía un vestido de sirvienta, era el más limpio, con solo unas gotas del líquido vital sobre su cuello, y a su lado, un plato lleno de huesos completamente limpios, con marcas de mordidas.

Y finalmente, lo que habías dejado de ti. Estabas sentada a tu mesa como solías hacerlo, gravemente herida con cortes de cuchillo y tenedor; a tus manos les faltaban dedos, tus brazos y piernas llenos de agujeros por toda su extensión, igual que tu pecho y abdomen, incluso tus labios sangraban y se distinguía la ausencia de mechones de cabello en tu cabeza. Tu mirada vacía clavada en los cubiertos que terminaron en tu regazo, el cuerpo ensangrentado. Curioso es ver que aun conservas la última expresión que tu rostro hizo; no dolor, no miedo, ni demencia, sino desagrado. Un asco total por aquel ultimo bocado que diste, provocado por tu pecado, gula. La misma gula que durante toda la vida te acompaño, y te llevó a descubrir todos los sabores del mundo, te envió hasta el final, hasta el peor sabor del mundo: tu misma carne, tú, Vanika Conchita.


End file.
